Past Relations
by ITeraPrince
Summary: Summer takes a stroll through the city. Only to come back, with a lot of questions.
1. The stranger

Past Relations

Chapter 1

Summer was taking a stroll through the city.

She was in deep though, about some things. Things, that she would probably keep a secret.

Two miles later…

Tenaya 7 attacks her; it was a sneak attack so summer didn't notice till she was kicked into the air. Painfully landing on the cement pavement, she quickly stood back up and blocked her punches.

Then it got way worse when she summoned an army of grinders. Summer forgot her morpher so she couldn't morph.

But just as they were about to struck her down, a stranger kicked them away. The stranger or he was now attacking the grinders and beating them with ease.

He then jumped high into the air kicked a grinder at Tenaya 7, she blocked it but when she did the stranger kicked her and she hit the wall. They soon retreated, and then the stranger walked over to summer.

"Are you okay" he asked her, while helping her up. She looked at him in utter confusion.

"Who are you?" the stranger smiled at this,

"Don't you remember me?" He took off got closer to her so the light touched his face.

But then, they both heard sirens the stranger quickly retreated.


	2. Same spot

Chapter 2

Summer told the others about the stranger, but none of them noticed.

"Who?" Dillon asked

"The stranger" Summer implied

"Summer, listen to me we didn't see anyone when we arrived" she turned to look at Scott

She then pretended to listen to him. Due to the fact that he and the others didn't see him.

But who, who can he be. Was all Summer though, about for days.

Then she got the idea, that if the stranger had saved her before. Maybe he will return to save her again.

So one night she began leave for the same place she had met him. She presumed that everyone was asleep, but not everyone was.

Flynn followed Summer, he though she was going mad.


	3. Surprise

Chapter 3

It didn't take long for the stranger to arrive.

"So you came back?" he said walking towards Summer, she took a deep breath then nodded.

"I needed to know" Summer explained, the stranger understood then he took his hood off. (He was wearing a cloak)

"Take a good look" she looked at the stranger in shock, and then happiness she even managed to smile.

But Flynn had made his own mind, in other words this is what he though he heard.

"Take a good look, it will be your last!" which we all know that wasn't the case.

Summer and the Stranger both embraced each other in a hug. Then they let go of each other to look at each other's eyes.

"How did you…?" she questioned the stranger, she was now crying. The stranger wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Well it's kind of a long story…" He said smiling, but before he could finish he heard a weird sound.

He quickly walked over to the direction of the noise only to find…

"TURBO CANNON" Flynn fired his cannon right at the stranger.

He then landed on the wall, giving off a small grunt. He soon grew unconscious, with blood dripping from the back of his head.


	4. Confused Flynn

Chapter 4

Flynn walked over to Summer

"POWER DOWN" Flynn commanded revealing his pajamas. Flynn smiled expecting a hug or some kind off thanks for saving her.

But Summer wasn't happy to see him at all, what even made her more furious is that he came out of nowhere and shot someone he doesn't even know.

"Why did you do that!" Summer was indeed furious, which made Flynn chuckle

"I was hoping for a thank you for saving your skin" Flynn replied.

"HE WASN'T ATTACKING ME!" Summer yelled at Flynn, Flynn looked really confused.

"What!" he exclaimed, in his mind he really believes she's gone mad.

She grunted then walked over to the wounded and unconscious stranger. It took a while for Summer to convince Flynn to take the stranger back to base.

They laid him on the couch, Summer called Dr. K to help him.


	5. Past

Chapter 5

Dr. K yawned because she was still asleep when Summer woke her up.

"What's the problem Ranger Yellow?" rubbing her eyes while walking with Summer.

"There's someone who needs medical attention," she said stopping them both.

There lying on the couch was a brown headed male, who was badly bruised. (No it's not Dillon)

Summer sat next to him on the couch, pushing a bang from his forehead gently and slowly.

Dr. K examined him for hours and hours.

The stranger was still motionless, but his heart rate indicated that he was alive.

Dr. K walked over to Summer,

"Who is he?" it took her a while to find the courage to answer that question but she did reply.

"His name is Matthew Bradson, a soldier at Sector 5" Dr. K's eyes widen in shock.

"Sector 5? Venjix destroyed sector 5, and it was, the last facility other than the city."

Summer nodded, she then searched her mind her past.

(This is going to be Summer narrating okay)

It was only a couple of years ago, when my parents and I fled to Sector 5. My parents got in first but then my heel broke, which slowed me down.

Till he came, he fought the grinders so that I could get in.

Minutes later…

We were recovering from the long journey there. I started to cough; when I stopped I felt a hand on my back. 

I looked over to find him; he smiled and gave me a glass of cool water and some food from his belt.

"Aren't you going to need this?" he shook his head in a way that clearly said no.

"Well you need it more than I do" I tried to resist, but then I looked into his eyes and finally took it. I chew, and chew, he smiled at my approval.

Then a slight breeze swept across me, it made me shiver. Then he put his jacket around me that kept me warm.

We talked almost everyday then we became friends. But the time I was there I grew to feel something more to him than a friend.

But my parents would probably back away from the idea. Because he was poor, an outcast, a nobody, but to me he was so much more.

That all changed when Venjix invaded, he went with me and my parents to the exits. But we soon got separated when Venjix showed up.

I planned to fight with him, but he said my safety was far more important. Just when I was about to tell him, my parents grabbed me and he ran after Venjix.

We got far away from the base as possibly can till I caught sign of smoke. I couldn't hold my tears back.

I started to sob, really fast. Then our transport got attacked and I was separated from my parents only to be with my butler.

Then I soon met up with my parents then became a ranger.

Present…

Dr. K put a hand on her shoulder,

"It's best for you to go to bed, you need your rest" She stood up still looking at Matt.

"No I'll stay here, with him" Dr. K understood then left for the night.


	6. Hungry?

Chapter 6

The next morning, Matt did wake up but he started to panic. Because he wasn't sure where he was.

But he felt a slight pressure on his arm, he turned to see Summer. A smile grew wider on his face.

Her hand felt cold she feels cold, he puts his jacket over her. Then he carefully moved around to familiarize the place.

He found what he was looking for, the fridge. He didn't get some for himself but for Summer.

He cared about her so much, all the times they spent together made it ever harder to say. Because he though she only liked him as a friend.

So he did all he can to keep her safe. Seeing her know just made everything that seemed bad or evil just disappear and replace with hope and beauty.

He soon returned to her, to be with her again.

Later that some morning…

Summer woke up, to find Matt not at the couch.

"Matt!" she cried out worried that she had lost him again or if he was a dream.

"You hungry?" Summer turned around to find Matt who was cooking breakfast. She ran towards him and hugged him.


	7. Full stomachs

Chapter 7

"Hey, am I wearing an apron that says hug the cook?" he playfully added. Summer giggled.

The boys came barging towards them, making sniffing noises.

"Is that, BACON!" They screamed making Matt jump. Matt then rubbed that pack of his head.

"Bacon, Eggs, and Pancakes" Everyone had a twinkle in their eyes.

"I had to go to the store but enough talk, Dig in!" Summer gave Matt a kiss on the cheek then joined the others.

Everyone enjoyed their breakfast, and you can tell the guys had a stomach twice as big as when they started eating. Matt just laughed.

Then the alarm sounded,

"Rangers Venjix is attacking the city!" Dr. K exclaimed.

But the guys were to stuff to move a muscle, so Summer and Matt went on her motorbike then left.


	8. The encounter

Chapter 8

One the way, Summer couldn't help but blush under her helmet because Matt's arms were around her waist.

They soon arrived at the location of Venjix, one of his grinders were carrying some type of box. Venjix fired laser beams at them, both crashing to the ground.

But when Summer did the grinder threw the box at her. The box seemed to trap her,

"NO!" cried out Matt, Venjix just laughed.

Matt took down some grinders, and then Venjix attacks him.

He was a match for Venjix before his enhancements. With a swift strike from his mace he took him down.

When he landed he spotted a pair of vehicles heading his way. Matt needed to buy some time.

So he flung onto Venjix in a bear hug, to distract him. But the grinders slashed at him furiously. He started to bleed from a deep cut from his right arm.

But the vehicles arrived; the guys got out and stopped. Matt was furious that they stopped. Then they morphed, Matt, was in total shock.

Venjix threw Matt over at the others. When he landed they walked over to him in their ranger suits. Matt told them what happened before they got there.

Ziggy and Dillon attacked the grinders while Scott attacked Venjix. And Flynn and Matt saved Summer from the time box.

Venjix grunted his plan failed so he retreated with the grinders. The others helped Matt and Summer to the vehicles.


	9. Firsts

Chapter 9

They stopped half way to find a blond girl who looked terrible. She had a lot of bruises, so they decided to take her with them.

When they were back at base, they had a lot of questions for this girl.

"What's your name?" Asked Flynn, the girl turned to all of them.

"It's Kira," she added.

"So Kira, what were you doing over there?" Scott asked.

"I was looking for this" she showed them a purple crystal.

"I was hoping that It would turn me into a ranger again" then she told them that she was part of Dino Thunder.

They all exchanged stories, then Scott suggested that Dr. K should make a ranger out of the crystal.

Elsewhere…

"There you go" Matt said rapping bandages over Summers bruises. She turned to look at him but she did the same time he did. So they were only inches apart.

She gave in and kissed him passionately, he kissed her back. Then she wrapped her hands around him.


	10. I shouldn't have

Chapter 10

They pulled away,

"I shouldn't have done that" Matt got up and left. But when he reached for the door Dillon attacked him.

"Your right" he punched Matt square in the face. Matt slammed into the pool table; he rolled off then landed face first onto the ground. He was now looking up at Dillon wiping blood from he mouth.

"We don't have to…" Dillon punched him at the stomach, Matt dropped down coughing.

"You better not come back here you hear me!" Dillon furiously threw Matt outside. Summer screamed at Dillon.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Dillon just walked away. Summer ran to the exit to look for Matt but he was nowhere to be found.

Summer locked herself in her room and started to sob. She was furious at Dillon for doing that. She screamed at her pillow.

Everyone asked Dillon why, but he just ignored them.


	11. Wrong Number

Chapter 11

Months Later…

Being ignored by Summer effected Dillon greatly. But comfort came from an unexpected place.

Kira comforted Dillon any chance she could. They got closer, enough to be best friends. But one time the phone ringing interrupted them.

Kira walked over to pick it up,

"Finally is this the Ranger center?" asked the person the other line. Kira had an evil grin on her right before she replied.

"Sorry wrong number" she then slowly put the phone down,

"Wait!" but the she already ended the call.

Just as she put it down, Scott walked down the stairs. He smiled at Kira,

"Kira who was that?" he asked.

"No one" she said suspiciously, then left for Dillon.


	12. The other end

Chapter 12

Matt grunted because she hanged up.

"Ugh, Where are you guys?" he said in a fighting stance, fists up. It looked like a lot outnumbered him; I mean a lot of grinders.

He kicked away the one in front of him, and then lifted his right arm to stop a sword.

He swirled around in a 360-degree kick, and then he dodged a couple of more swords.

He then heard screaming, he walked over to where he heard it. And found Tenaya,

"You fools HELP!" she yelled. When Matt got there she had an evil grin on her face.

"Grab my Hand!" he commanded her. She nodded then Matt pulled her up. Matt looked down to where she was.

"Good thing I… AHHH!" He screamed in pain as he dropped unconscious.


	13. What's going on?

Chapter 13

Summer yawned and walked to the phone to order pizza. But when she touched the phone Kira's hand stopped her.

"Let go of me!" she commanded, Kira only responded with a kick to Summer stomach. Then she aimed for her head, but Summer blocked the kick with her elbows.

"What are you doing?" Kira did not reply, but continued attacking her.

They collided to the pool table Summer kicked Kira away. Then she headed for the garage. She grabbed a wrench and began swinging it around.

Kira dodged all of her attacks and kicked the wrench away. They continued to fight till Dillon and the other came down.

Dillon grabbed a hold of Kira, with her grunting and trying to break free from her hold.

Scott asked the both of them what's going on, Summer told them her story. Then Scott walked over to the phone and called the number that was shown last.


	14. What happened

Chapter 14

Venjix was actually torturing Matt who was lost for several days. It got the point where Matt could barely breath, and he had many cuts.

Seeing this as a distraction to use Matt as a hostage, he sends himself, Tenaya 7 and an army of grinders to the city. He calls out for the rangers and they soon arrive. Only to find a badly beaten Matt, in a tube, which electrocutes him whenever he displeases Venjix.

"Guys save yourself!" Matt pleaded.

"Well save you!" they cried out to him.

They fought for a while, desperately trying to save Matt. As they grew closer and closer the pulse of electricity in the tube got stronger and stronger.

The screams of pain from Matt tortured Summer.

(I apologize guys, but I ran out of ideas if you guys have any ideas pm me or write it down in a review.)


End file.
